


【名柯+FGO】东方快车圣杯战争

by nioueyes



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nioueyes/pseuds/nioueyes
Summary: 名侦探柯南里的人物在一辆列车里参加了圣杯战争
Relationships: Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova | Caster/Kadoc Zemlupus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. 列车始发

（1）  
时间 20**年 4月4日  
地点 ****

Day 1

奇怪的车站。  
几乎所有到达站台的人一瞬间冒出这样的想法。  
可以听到纷纷攘攘的行人谈笑的声音，却看不到他们的面孔。  
列车员一前一后地呼喊却没有人上台检票。  
时刻表上的字模糊不清，显示屏上只有最上面一栏在不断地滚动着“远东之星666号 发车时间**** 站台**”的讯息。  
车头的烟囱冒出滚滚白烟。

所以只要搭乘这趟列车就能去目的地了吧。  
所有人都这么想着。  
是啊，就能去那里了呢。  
嗯嗯，那里那里。  
咦，那里……是哪里来着？  
那里啊，那里！你不会忘了吧？  
哦哦，对哦！那里哦！刚买了票怎么可能会忘呢！刚才是开玩笑啦！

仿佛催促着他们进入状态，所有人脑海中植入式地进行着类似的对话。  
在产生“等车”的想法的节点时，有一道力量把他们从五感混沌的状态中拖出来，周围的嘈杂顿时变得清晰。  
最先映入视野的是一辆漆黑的蒸汽火车，然后是四周红砖墙，和它们支撑起的钢铁和玻璃的弓形屋顶，往下看挂着圆形的时钟。  
从建筑风格上看是19世纪末英式风格的火车站，但巨大的电子时刻表有让时代变得难以判断。  
再往下是来来往往等待发车的旅客。

当中最令人瞩目的恐怕是一群黑衣的客人，为首的银发男人带着一顶黑色软呢帽，高大的身躯外面裹着黑色风衣，旁边稍矮的男人同样的装扮，他们后面金发蓝瞳的女人百无聊赖地吸着烟，在后面同样黑衣的一男一女各自背着长长的乐器包互相交谈着。  
数量众多大小不一的黑色铁箱看起来是他们的行李。  
“请出示您的车票。以及，请问客人可以告诉我们箱子里是什么吗？”列车员在检票的同时做着例行询问。  
银发男人冷冷地回答：“乐器。”  
不等列车员回答，旁边的女人慵懒地补充道：“都是价值不凡的乐器哦，我们是要在葬礼上表演的乐团。搬的时候不要撞坏了。不然……”女人的笑容美艳如黑色大丽花，“就让你提前感受一下他们美丽的音色。”  
奇怪的是面对这样露骨的威胁，列车员并没有对这群明显并非善类的客人提出进一步的检查，而是满脸笑容地鞠了一躬并让出通道，“请放心，我们会确保您的行李毫无损伤地送到您的车厢。那么欢迎搭乘远东之星666号，祝您旅途愉快。”

黑衣人一行之后是一位金发黑肤的青年，身穿黑色马甲，行李仅仅一件银色铁箱。检完票之后他回头对身后的人笑着打招呼：“那就之后餐厅见啦，高木警官，佐藤警官，以及，冲矢先生和柯南君。”念到最后两个人的名字时他的眼睛里已感受不到笑意。  
“嗯！安室哥哥！”被称作柯南君的小男孩甜甜地应了一声，在金发男人转身后脸上露出不符年龄的严峻之色。  
他身边，也就是被称为冲矢的男人提了提肩上的黑色乐器包，上前拍了怕男孩的肩，用温和的声音轻轻地陈述道：“冷静。”  
柯南点了点头，突然拉住男人的衣袖大声地央求道：“昴哥哥可不可以抱我一下啊台阶好高哦！”  
眯眯眼的男人蹲下身，无可奈何地说到：“真拿你没办法呢。”随即一把抱起男孩。  
男孩顺势把手搭在男人的肩上，乐器包挡住了大半的面容，但镜片下锐利双眼立刻观察起身后的队伍。接着他露出不可思议的表情，脱口而出“不可能”。  
在下一瞬间露出了然于胸的笑容。

白衣黑裙的橙发少女，看起来是学生。  
白发少年，打着耳钉和喉钉，背着音乐包，看起来是玩乐队的。  
牵着手的白发少女，一样的高加索人种，是他恋人的可能性很高，也背着乐器包，还有一包行李，旅行的街头艺人吗。  
带着帽子的风衣男，看不到脸，毫无破绽反而很可疑。  
黑衣红袍的神父。咦？那么年轻就可以当神父了吗。  
他身后的长发男人带着是实验器材箱，化学家？但是化学物品可以带上火车吗？

这些对他来说都是陌生人，习惯性地简单推理了一遍身份后将目光放到了最后的熟人那里。

短发健气的少女，黑发黑肤背着一把竹刀的少年，棕发褐瞳带着一只老鹰的少年。  
全国有名的高中生侦探都齐聚了呢。

包括那位穿着和少女同一个学校校服的黑发少年。  
不合时宜的工藤新一。

事情变得越来越有趣了，不可能聚在一起的人一群接一群出现。  
但居然顺理成章地接受了这样的安排。

走在最后的是风间警官吧，毕竟这样的场合降谷先生不可能不带援助。  
居然连诸伏警官也来了，难道是长野县的案子也牵扯到了黑衣组织？

在短短的半分钟之内，柯南完成了初步的观察，然而心中的疑惑不减反增。  
为什么他们也来了？  
难道已经到了和组织决战的时候了吗？  
那么这些陌生人是谁，便衣？协助人？  
那对情侣的乐器包里难道也是狙击枪？  
还有那个神父看起来年轻，从走路姿势和身材来看练过武术。法袍下面有点鼓鼓的，难道是武器？  
橙发的少女看似普通，但独自一人且未带行李来这一点就显得奇怪了。  
可恶，现在所有人都看起来可疑了。

“欢迎乘坐远东之星666号，祝您旅途愉快。”列车员的话打断了他的思考。

步入车厢后冲矢昴将柯南放下，“真可惜柯南君不是和我一个车厢，那就一会儿也在餐厅见吧。”  
“好啊。”

一声鸣笛，火车缓缓驶出。

柯南往列车前进方向跑去，果不其然在自己房间前面齐齐站着四名高中生侦探。  
“世良姐姐，平次哥哥，新一哥哥，白马哥哥，你们怎么也来啦。”

“哟，好久不见！我要去京都的高中剑道比赛。”黑肤少年挥了挥手上的竹刀。

穿蓝色制服的少女弯下腰，兴致勃勃地对着柯南笑道：“我正在追踪一名嫌疑人呢，来自某人的委托。没想到遇到柯南啊，真是开心。你说是吗？工藤君。”说着在场同学的名字但姿势没有变，双眼定定的看着男孩，探究和调侃的笑容让在场三个人暗自冷汗。

蓝色制服的黑发少年尴尬地笑了三声，一把拉过柯南。“我和柯南当然是去给服部加油，对吧柯南。”  
柯南心领神会地飞快点头。

棕发的少年显然和他们并不是很熟悉的关系，只是眼光停在工藤新一的身上略久一点，沉思片刻选择回答男孩的问题：“上次见面是在乌丸莲耶的府邸吧，多亏小弟弟才能解开谜团。这次我也是前往委托人的所在地，没想到能遇到同为高中生侦探的大家，看来旅途上不会无聊了。”  
服部平次刚要说“上次见面不是在解决伊东末彦的案子吗”却立刻被柯南扯住了裤腿。  
这个迟疑并没有逃过世良和白马的双眼，两人陷入短暂的沉思。  
没人出声，气氛一时安静地有点尴尬。

此时列车突然开始播放广播：“欢迎乘坐远东之星666号，我代表列车长及全体列车员祝您旅途愉快。我们将于10分钟后在2号车厢的餐厅举行欢迎茶会，届时我将回答所有疑问，请全体乘客务必参加。”

同样的话又播送了一遍。

“回答所有的疑问吗……哼”五位侦探露出一致的自信笑容，“那就让我来解开这趟列车的真相吧！”

餐厅里暗潮汹涌。  
占据一方的黑衣人一伙再次成为焦点。明目张胆地把武器亮出来是一个理由，除此之外那股想要把在场所有人赶尽杀绝的杀气毫不掩饰地释放着。

距离他们最近的金发青年虽然温和地笑着，但若有若无的杀气指向房间另一头的冲矢昴。

被针对的冲矢昴没有像往常一样敷衍过去，眯着的双眼不留痕迹地扫视黑衣人一伙，若隐若现的左手似乎握着什么。

江户川柯南和工藤新一难得地收敛起锋芒，藏在三位同伴身后。  
诸伏高明看到服部和柯南这两位熟人也顺势坐在了他们身旁。  
冲矢昴看到诸伏高明的脸时有一瞬间迟疑，正巧落入盯着他的金发青年眼中。  
金发青年，也就是安室透，笑容越来越冷。  
出口旁边的墙角，戴眼镜的穿着一丝不苟的西装的男人沉默地站着。

相比明显有恩怨的上述人员，餐厅里的其他人的沉默虽没有显示出在此之上的敌意，却也令人在意。  
白发的少年和少女似乎刚刚结识了橙发少女，三人坐在一张桌子旁喝着咖啡。  
同样刚成为旅伴的神父和疑似化学家的男人也坐在了一起。  
戴帽子的风衣青年依旧不露山水，不过可以看到他银白的发丝从帽子边缘露出几缕。

吧台里站着一位黑发女子正擦拭着酒杯，对外界的一切视若无睹，看来也不是普通的酒保。

“该说不愧是聪明人聚集的地方吗？竟然没有一开始就交战。”

一道沉稳的男声从一号车厢的入口传来，所有人把目光聚集到前方，只见一名男性缓缓步入。  
30代前后，黑发绿瞳，黑色斗篷，左手持着一直烟斗，很具特色的19世纪英国绅士装扮。  
一切都逃不过侦探们探究的目光。  
直到看到他的右手牵着一位穿着紫色礼服的少女。

“灰原！”柯南首先叫出声来，“你怎么在这里。”

这位少女是柯南的伙伴灰原哀，看起来是这样没错了，但是她一言不发，只是面无表情地和绅士一起向大家行礼。

“将异常的东西和神秘混淆是十分错误的。”那位绅士看了一眼顿时僵住的柯南，神秘地一笑，接下来的话令人比起震惊更是不明所以：  
“但这次我似乎也无法自圆其说了。久等了，女士们，先生们，我是夏洛克福尔摩斯，这场圣杯战争的裁定者（ruler）。”

所有人愣住的一瞬，只听“砰”的一声枪响，自称福尔摩斯的男人右耳方向闪过一道火花。  
阴沉的男声冷冷地响起：“站在那里的是雪莉吧。”  
银发的黑衣男人没有放下握着冒烟枪口的手，  
“可以告诉我为什么你还没死呢？”

餐厅内的气氛顿时紧张到了临界点。

几位早早暗自握着枪的人做出拔枪的动作。

突然房间瞬间光华大盛，福尔摩斯斗篷下伸出6只像机械触手的放大镜折射出不亚于闪光弹的强光，众人一时动弹不得。

“看来女士您真是一如既往地受人欢迎，无论何时都能成为侦探们追逐的目标呢。”他侧身对少女一笑。  
那位差点成为争端的少女微微张口，冷淡的声音不失嘲讽：“啊啦，是吗。但是会用这张脸，还有这张嘴，讨女人欢心的侦探先生，恐怕只有你一人吧。”  
眼前的男人确实有一张极为出色的脸，宛若一对绿宝石闪闪发光眼眸下是绝对的自信和睿智。  
他笑的更开心了：“能讨女士欢心是我的荣幸。”  
“真可惜我更喜欢足球运动员。”少女不为所动。

装作突然想起了餐厅里剑拔弩张的状况的样子，福尔摩斯转过身。  
“失礼了，首先还是先解释一下什么圣杯战争，比较好是吗。”冷静的声音响起，仿佛宣告着世界的构成法则一样令人信服，但说的内容却是指向神秘的魔法。  
还是说，他的声音本身就是令人信服的魔法呢？  
让人不得不接受，但绝对不可否认的荒诞无稽的话语。

圣杯战争，七对主从，为争夺圣杯进行厮杀  
最后的胜者将获得实现任何愿望的工具——圣杯  
从者，从古至今乃至未来，印刻在人类历史上的传奇，通过圣杯于此显现  
并被赋予不同的职阶  
saber  
archer  
lancer  
caster  
rider  
assassin  
berserker  
御主，作为从者留存于世的凭依，命运共同体  
拥有三道令咒可以制约其从者

“圣杯将在此选定参战的御主，拥有欲望的人类啊，许愿吧。”

人群中出现七道红光，夏洛克福尔摩斯落下最后的宣告：

“并为此献上一切。”

（2）  
七人的手背上出现了鲜红的令咒。  
Gin  
安室透  
冲矢昴  
服部平次  
工藤新一  
白马探  
高木涉

“有意思的选择。”福尔摩斯吸了一口烟斗，“原本的圣杯战争不会一开始就让御主暴露身份，不过在这趟狭小的列车之中，在拥有绝佳观察力的诸位之中，我想这点浪费时间的程序就省略了吧。”

“毕竟推理的乐趣还是在于从者的身份鉴定呢。”突然止住话语，片刻的扫视之后，福尔摩斯继续说道：“失敬失敬，看来诸位御主的身份也相当扑朔迷离，让我更好奇会有什么样的从者和你们定下契约。”

“等七位从者全部召唤到这列火车上的那一刻我会宣布圣杯战争开始。”

“在这之前，就让我们稍微打发一下时间吧。”

“作为裁决者（ruler），我将特别回答在座的诸位每人一个问题。”

没有人能在经历了世界上最敏锐的侦探的扫视下还能坐怀不乱的，特别是刚才的那一番话像是X光一样将人的外表剥离，直达本质。  
现在最重要的是掩盖内心的动摇，听起来像是奇幻小说一样的圣杯战争说不定是敌人用来试探的手段。  
众人默不作声，谁都不想被当做露出马脚的第一人。

“这辆列车最终驶向哪里？”出乎意料的，橙发的少女首先发问。

福尔摩斯对这位先出击的少女报以微笑：“很质朴的问题，答案不就写在车票上吗？”

众人开始从口袋里掏出车票。是最普通的车票，小小的白色卡片，上面印着和世界上其他车票别无二致的信息。下车站名也没有问题，确实是自己想要去的地方。

这根本不算有意义的问答。  
但神奇地打破了一开始各方都按兵不动的氛围。

“啊。”年轻的神父举手站了起来，试图引起所有人的注意力。面容和善的神父不紧不慢地说：“作为一名神职人员，我想确认您刚才提到的圣杯是我认知里的那个圣杯吗？换句话说，它是真品吗？”  
巧妙地用自己的身份提出了看似合理的问题，但问题的本质也是众人所在意的。  
突然转变的话题并没有让福尔摩斯困扰，他毫无犹豫地回答说：“如假包换。”

年轻的神父笑笑坐下。  
提问的机会只有一次。

黑衣一行人中的金发女人，车厢里的一部分知道她的代号是Vermouth，优雅地举起手：“呐，我说这场圣杯战争实在太麻烦了，如果想要实现愿望的话，只需要现在把这几位御主杀掉，一切不就解决了吗。”女人又补充了一句“当然不包括Gin啦”。  
包不包括还有待考证。有人在心里默默地说。  
Gin不以为然地露出阴狠的冷笑：“没关系。你倒是提醒了我在杀完所有人之后还要带上你。”  
Vermouth当然没有被这相当于组织里“你好啊”的问候吓到。“真是冷淡啊。”她笑着回应。

福尔摩斯装作吃惊地挑了挑眉毛：“真是可怕的想法呢。很可惜如果现在失去御主的话，圣杯会再次选定新御主。把所有人杀掉就可以了的想法也不行哦，在这节餐厅里我会保证所有人最低限度的人生安全，毕竟我是个ruler（天秤的守护者）啊。”

“灰原。”柯南突然出声，“灰原为什么会在这里？”

福尔摩斯饶有兴趣地摸着下巴，伸出一根手指：“女士是人质哦。”

有人脸沉了下来。

“同时也是钥匙，我的助手，但我保证她是你们熟悉的那位女士。”

闻言，灰原哀翻了翻白眼，“真是喜欢恶作剧的侦探，而且过于贪心。”  
“制衡的对象只是规则，并不是我的内心，我的女士。”巧舌如簧的侦探将左手按在心脏的位置上微微躬身。  
灰原哀选择不再理会。

“我可以理解为你会保护灰原的意思吗？”小侦探穷追不舍。

“只限一个问题，贪心的小侦探。”福尔摩斯又吸了一口烟。

“那这个问题就算我提出来的。”冲矢昴举起了手。

侦探露出有点困扰的表情：“我福尔摩斯居然也会被钻空子，很狡猾的做法，刚才打算开枪的骑士先生之一。但也不是不可以回答。所以答案是：如果圣杯和女士都期望的话。”  
冲矢昴抿了抿嘴，对这个模棱两可的答案感到并不满意的样子。

世良真纯撤回了观察冲矢昴的视线，直接站起来问道：“刚才你说现在失去御主的话圣杯会重新选定新御主，那么这条规则在战争开始后也适用吗？比如……杀掉一个御主夺取他的令咒，这样的做法可行吗？”

话音刚落，室内的温度又开始回升到警戒线。

啪，啪，啪，福尔摩斯拍手称赞：“很有建设性的想法，勇敢的侦探小姐。”

“圣杯战争开始之后，从者和御主人数不会再增加，这场比赛，是有时限的。我真是历届圣杯战争最慷慨的中间人，居然多给了一个提示！”

“那么失去御主的从者会变成什么样呢？”帽子男人突然接上问道。

“如果没有正好失去从者的御主和他结下新契约的话，最终的结果就是消失。”福尔摩斯流畅地从自我夸赞的演绎中回了过来。

“那个……从一开始就想问了……大家气势汹汹的都让我插不上话。”工藤新一弱弱地举起手。  
“哪里，伺机而动不正是你擅长的。请提问吧。”福尔摩斯向他摊手。  
“嘿嘿嘿”工藤新一不好意思地摸了摸后脑勺，站起身来挺直背开始滔滔不绝：“从一开始就开始提起的从者，我该怎么召唤？在此之前，先申明我不相信这些神神秘秘的东西，魔法师是不存在的。为什么大家看起来就接受了这些像是奇幻电影里的设定？说到底，你真的是福尔摩斯吗？”

“我很理解你作为无神论者的心情，确实优秀的侦探大多都是此类，但反之可不是这样。”像是为了证明这些话似的，又或者单单只是为了展示少年口中的魔法，福尔摩斯手上的烟斗化作金色的尘粒消失在空气中，接着左手凭空出现了拐杖。  
“从最根本的东西讲起，如你所说，这不是魔法，而是通过达成某些规则得以实现的魔术。从者也不过是依附于这条根本规则的存在，因此当必要的条件达成时，它就会被召唤到这个世界。不过，这列火车稍微有些特殊。”  
他顿了顿。  
“我想这样表述会比较好理解，当你发出强烈的愿望时，你的从者自然就会出现。”  
“至于我是不是福尔摩斯，这个真相需要你自己解开，不然哪里来的乐趣呢。”

工藤新一悻悻然地坐下，嘴里不满地嘀咕着“等于没有回答而且这副装模作样的样子更像是三流演员”这样略显孩子气的话。

这句话显然逃不过ruler的耳朵，福尔摩斯眯起眼睛：“看来我和你在某个特质上很相似，可以的话，请在休息的时间来餐厅吧，我十分期待和你交谈。”说着眼光扫过工藤新一旁边的柯南。

接到目光的两人心中一紧，相比工藤新一顿时冷汗，柯南露出跃跃欲试的兴奋笑容。

之后没有人再提出问题，安静了几分钟后，福尔摩斯准备离席：“看来不少人选择保留提问的权利。没关系，我和女士会一直待在餐厅和前面的第一车厢，任何人都欢迎来寻求我们的帮助。”  
他再次牵起灰原哀的手，像宴会的司仪一样款款行礼。

“请允许我们暂时离席。那么，祝各位好运。”

在通往一号车厢的门关闭之后，Gin转头，对着隔壁桌发出命令式的言语：“没有潜伏的必要了，Bourbon。”  
“啊，你说的没错。”命令的对象金发青年站起身走到黑衣组织中间，“既然是杀人游戏，那么安室透就没有必要存在了。”  
他掏出了手枪。  
“毕竟最后没有人会知道安室透是Bourbon。”

（3）  
骚动结束于黑衣组织退出餐厅。  
既然那个福尔摩斯宣言餐厅是个中立地带，那么这里就不是一个适合全面开战的地方。  
至少上棋盘上所有的棋子就位之后。

Gin一行地走回自己的包厢，像一团暗云过境。  
“大哥我们什么计划？”Vodka问道。  
“哼。”Gin扔掉烟，双手插入风衣口袋。“照旧。杀了所有人，最后杀Sherry。”  
“哦哦哦，那可不！”Korn和Chianti兴奋地赞同。  
Vermouth没有答话，Bourbon同样的沉默。  
“呵呵呵”一阵轻如烟雾的笑声从他们中间传来。  
“谁！”反应快的Bourbon和Vermouth瞬间举枪对准了声音来源。  
只见一名穿着和服的少女自然地侧身站在Gin的旁边，仿佛已经跟了他走了很久的样子。  
Gin没有动，只是用眼角的余光俯视着对方。  
少女打开扇子遮住了半张脸，带有蛊惑力的声音透露出疯狂。  
“啊……太出色了，这份执着……就让我帮您把整列火车变成道成寺的大钟吧，御主大人。”

而餐厅里现在的情况就像是炸弹解除后的片刻余裕。  
人们开始随意走动。

“高木警官，你还好吧。”柯南一脸担心的问道。

高木涉一副涅槃的坐姿，看来他不仅没有意识到和黑衣组织成为竞争对手的危险性，而且从一开始起就没有听懂有关圣杯战争的一切。  
事实上，他从看到福尔摩斯变出类似灯光机的不明触角的时刻起，大脑就已经当机了。  
也对，东京的犯罪事件再怎么离奇也不会如此这般脱离常识。  
能接受眼下状况的不是心理素质极高，就是本身就是怪物和同伙吧。  
说到同伙，柯南看向吧台，黑发的美女酒保正在给冲矢昴倒酒。  
该说不愧是赤井先生吗，立刻就开始情报收集了。那边先交给赤井先生吧。  
柯南转过头。

“高木君！”佐藤美和子猛拍了他的背。  
高木涉这才如梦初醒：“啊啊啊佐藤小姐！对不起我什么都没有听到！”  
佐藤美和子脱力地扶额：“我觉得也是……为什么高木君会被选上啊……”  
高木涉抬起有令咒的右手，仔细打量了一番也没有看出所以然。  
“总之我把刚才得到的情报再和你说一遍，你可要好好记住了，这可是关系到你的生命……”  
见高木涉脸上又浮现惊恐之色，佐藤美和子一把抓过右手，“不用担心！我会帮你的！而且柯南也会帮你的！对吧，柯南？”  
柯南点点头：“目前看来还是收集更多的情报才是上策。除了刚才的黑衣人，我想大家都没有进行杀戮游戏的打算。”  
他身边的工藤新一有点跳脱地接上说：“而且，这种游戏一开始最重要的就是结盟啦！落单的一方可能会被首先围攻哦！”  
“这家伙说的那么随便但确实是这样。”服部平次也凑了过来，“好在我和工藤都不会是杀人犯，那边的白马也可以当做同伴吧。”  
白马探表示加入，“有三个侦探被选中也是不幸中的万幸，希望能在出现命案之前把这趟火车之谜解开吧。”  
“不，是4位。”柯南的镜片出现一道反光，“Bourbon，也就是安室透，之前是毛利大叔的弟子，实际的推理能力我有见识过，不会输于所有人。而冲矢昴哥哥是福尔摩斯的书迷，虽然是大学研究生，但观察力也很出色……”代替未完的话语，眉头之间堆积起阴云。  
工藤新一和服部平次同时悄悄地扯了一下男孩衣服的背面阻止他继续不符合孩子形象的话。  
好在在场的大人们对他的样子已经见怪不怪。  
“啊！”高木涉突然大叫。“游戏！是游戏！”他看向柯南。  
“就是之前人工智能的案子！说不定现在是在“茧”的游戏里面啊！柯南那个时候不是成为唯一的通关者最后让大家从游戏里醒过来了吗！所以这次应该也是差不多的情况吧！”  
“我觉得不是。”小侦探的脸上第一次露出不确定的表情。  
如果是游戏里，工藤新一和江户川柯南就不应该同时出现，而且冲矢昴也不应该是这个外表。更何况，能把黑衣组织的人拉进游戏之中的存在该是有多么庞大的势力，莫非是乌丸莲耶？  
柯南突然一阵心惊。  
乌丸莲耶的财力确实可以搭建出类似的游戏，而且可以命令黑衣组织进入游戏。那么他的目的，难道是在游戏里将我们一网打尽？  
还是说我方已经预料到这种情况，所以降谷先生和赤井先生也一起潜入了这个游戏。  
啊啊啊，不管怎么说出发之前的记忆都太暧昧，当做游戏里的想法真的好吗。  
柯南摇摇脑袋，道出结论：“我觉得还是不要当做游戏里的世界比较好。如果在这里死了，那就是死了。”  
“正如男孩所说，保住性命是你们唯一能做的事情。作为警方我会保护你们的安全。”风间裕也不知道什么时候走了过来。  
之前经历过了IOT事件的原因，搜查一课的佐藤和高木并没有露出好脸色。  
诸伏高明也表明了长野县本部刑警的身份。  
可以确定的是，围绕着工藤新一，服部平次，白马探，高木涉四位御主的同盟已经结成。  
剩下的是……  
“昴哥哥你要不要也加入？啊咧？刚刚还在那里的……”柯南朝酒吧喊去，只是那里已经没有冲矢昴的身影。  
赤井先生考虑分开行动吗？真是一如既往任性的FBI王牌。柯南作罢。

那么按照惯例，先把车上所有人的情报收集一遍吧。  
该说是多亏刚才黑衣人组织的表现过于可怕，剩下的人们自然而然地就有了抱团的意愿。互相认识的过程比预料中的顺利。

少年神父自称言峰四郎，年龄居然和高中生的他们差不多。大约是神父有让人心情平和的力量把，他温和的说：“你们可以直接叫我四郎神父。”

那对高加索人种模样的少年少女果然是情侣，而且是摇滚乐队的成员。少年叫做卡多克，周身环绕的生人勿近的气息。作为乐队主唱的少女叫做安娜，谈吐优雅，可以看出家境不凡。两人相似的冰冷气质倒是很适合北欧后摇，特别是安娜冰蓝的眼睛和白发让人联想到风雪乱舞的西伯利亚高原。

比起乐队情侣这两人更像是私奔的不良少年和大小姐，女王和骑士，或者是

孤狼和冰原

橙发女孩就显得亲切普通了。“我叫藤丸立香，17岁，在天文台实习。”她这样介绍自己。

带帽子的青年也比想象中的随和，他说自己的名字是爱德蒙，来自法国，在一艘环游世界的游轮工作，最近正好停靠在日本横滨的码头。

长发的男人是一位化学家，他让大家称他为P先生，国籍为瑞典，在日本的原因是为了参加学术大会。

“酒保的大姐姐可不可以告诉我们名字呢？之后每天都会在这里和你见面，一直喊你酒保姐姐好像太失礼了。”柯南对着吧台的酒保问道。

“呵呵呵，可爱的小弟弟，就算这样我还是不能给你喝酒哦。”黑色长发的美人酒保笑了笑，“不过名字还是可以告诉你的，我叫珊姆，想要果汁和点心的话可以找我。”

“既然如此，那么请给我一杯咖啡。”那个叫爱德蒙的男人在众人一片诧异的目光中点了一杯咖啡。

看来是一位相当我行我素的先生。

直到晚餐结束众人才开始结伴回到自己的包厢。

一节车厢有两个包厢，房间十分宽敞。  
服部平次和柯南在四号车厢，之后是工藤新一和世良真纯的五号车厢。车厢之间的移动需要通过车厢外部的连接通道。  
“那么明天见？”在工藤新一拉开车厢门之前，柯南拉住他抬起头笑眯眯地问道。  
工藤新一“切”了一声，蹲下来附在他耳边嘀咕了几句。  
柯南“嘿嘿”了一下，放他走出车厢。

工藤新一关上包厢的门的一瞬间，从天花板上纷纷扬扬落下粉红色的花瓣，接着在花瓣雨中走出了一位握着手杖的白袍男子。  
虹色的长发，紫罗兰的眼睛，漫不经心的笑容。  
男子优雅地行礼，然后朗朗介绍自己：“你好，这个世界的master。我是梅林，人称花之魔术师。职阶，当然是caster。”  
工藤新一震惊的瞪大了眼睛，半晌，幽幽地吐出了一句：“故意的吧…”

月下列车。  
在第三节车厢的顶上出现了一个人影。  
冲矢昂熟练地架上阻击枪，透过瞄准镜监视着后面的车厢以及连接通道。  
一只蓝色的蝴蝶飞进了视野。  
子弹没有发射。优秀的狙击手不会贸然开枪暴露自己。  
冲矢昂抬起头，越来越多的蓝色蝴蝶聚集在夜空中，渐渐地聚成一个人形。  
几秒钟过后，一位老绅士模样的从者就这样静静地站在半空中。  
“月光下的犯罪真是别具风情，看来我的御主和我一样都是黑暗中的射手。”  
“哦？恰恰相反。”冲矢昂露出墨绿色的眼眸，“我是打击犯罪的一方。”  
“是吗，别这么说嘛，也许我们会很合得来。”  
老绅士左手持手杖，19世纪的英国绅士的装扮，怎么看都和白天的福尔摩斯有着相似的气息。  
“嗯嗯，你的猜测令人不快，倒也十分正确。”带着黑色皮质手套的右手摸了摸胡子。  
“詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂，教授兼犯罪顾问，偶尔也会接受保护girl的工作。”  
“詹姆斯……吗？”冲矢昂有点无奈的笑了，“你说的没错，也许我们会合得来。”

时钟指向12点，圣杯战争的第一天马上就要落下序幕。  
在一号车厢里，灰原哀和福尔摩斯面对面坐在木制圆桌的两旁。

“猜猜这次master里有几位是我的粉丝呢？”  
“无聊。果然侦探都是自我感觉良好的自恋狂。”

两人进行着轻松的交谈。  
突然，福尔摩斯像是灵光闪现一般停止了说话。  
“从者到齐了？”灰原哀询问道。  
“嗯，到齐了。”福尔摩斯站起身，“失礼了，女士。我该去宣布圣杯战争正式开始了。”


	2. chapter2 蠢动

（1）

20**年4月5日

餐厅

在昨晚宣布圣杯战争开始之后没有立刻出现冲突，所有御主都选择了掩藏自己从者的力量。一夜无战事，在第二天的早晨，餐厅里陆陆续续有客人过来享用早餐，闲静的空间普通到几乎让人忘记了生死决斗已经开场。

虽然也只是几乎而已。

同盟的高中生侦探加上搜查一课的刑警两名开始一大早的情报交流。

“之后去谁的房间商量对策？”服部平次切着火腿煎蛋。早餐时间的餐厅被布置成西式自助餐的形式，除了果汁牛奶之外的饮料需要到吧台直接点。

“你先问的，那就去你的房间。”江户川柯南叉起一颗小番茄，转了个小圈圈指向对方。

服部平次一听就耷拉着脸，“不是吧我才不要那么快暴露自己的从者。”

“笨—蛋—”，柯南旁边的工藤新一捧着冰咖啡一脸理所当然的挖苦道：“反正迟早会被我知道，你的从者还能是谁？”句尾特意用了关西腔，顺势放下杯子，双手作出握刀的动作。

“哦哦——”，旁观的世良真纯和白马探茅塞顿开地点起了头。

“这次啊…”服部平次不好意思地绕着后脑勺，“有点不太一样…该说是出乎意料呢？…还是完全搞不懂…”

“什么跟什么嘛！”

“啊啊！总之！我自己也在混乱中！所以作战会议的地点另选他人！以上！”服部平次一拍手，表示没有商量余地。

尽管好奇心被吊的满满，但服部平次的态度让人无从下手。何况餐厅也不是一个能随便透露真名的合适场所。最终众人决定去高木涉的房间商议，一来他的房间距离中立地带的餐厅最近，二来作为同盟中唯一的成年人理应负起统筹的作用。就算只是表面上的。

只是同盟的小鬼们一个个都如福尔摩斯在世聪明绝顶而已，并不成问题，倒不如说十分令人安心。高木涉飞快啃完三明治，擦了擦嘴，“那就跟我来吧”

一行人出了餐厅来到了第3号车厢。

进入房间的那一刻，众人被眼前的英灵散发出来的气场所震撼。

凌冽的湖蓝色眼瞳让人联想到连绵不绝的冰川，与之相对周身环绕着的赤色火焰好似凤凰的羽毛，雪白的头发和肤色与黄金的盔甲一道熠熠生辉。

从者握着长枪静静地站立着，窗外的阳光洒落到他身上反射出一道光晕。

仅仅只是这样站立着，如太阳一般神圣的热量源源不断地朝他们涌去。

冷峻的声音响起。

“master，回来了吗。”

高木涉完全没有御主应有的架子，虽说他一直都是对谁都表示尊重，但还是比以往更上一个度的恭敬态度，“是，迦尔纳先生！”就差标准的立正行礼了。

这倒让英灵不好意思了。

名为迦尔纳的从者张口想要说什么，却又一时找不到合适的词汇。

主从之间诡异的静默了数秒。

还是佐藤美和子打破了沉默，向英灵解释了其他三位御主到来的理由。

看来经过了一个晚上，不食人间烟火的英灵也已经有了佐藤美和子是自己御主的上司的认知。英灵顺从地点点头，不知道是不是错觉，微微挺胸颇有把在场所有人都纳入自己的保护对象的态度。

从一开始高木涉直呼自己从者真名的时候时忍到现在的服部平次终于忍不住开口：“喂，虽然我们是同盟，共享情报也是当然的。但是好歹称呼上还是用职阶比较好吧。”

“是这样吗？”高木涉有点愣愣地望向剩余的人。

柯南直接不客气地露出三角眼，白马探不好意思表现明显的吐槽，只好低头假装咳嗽。

令人出乎料的是这时迦尔纳反而出声了：“无妨，master的磊落之姿值得敬佩，就算暴露真名吾之长枪亦无败北之理。”说完嘴角微微向上扬，向高木涉投以赞许的眼神。

这对不善言辞的主从除了对话稍显吃力之外，在根本上对于正确之事的认知是相通的，可以说相性还算不错。

听了这话的高木涉又开始不好意思地笑。佐藤和一干高中生侦探感到一阵脱力，气氛倒也轻松了不少。

而此刻的吧台也聚集了一些客人。

“请给这位小姐一杯黑咖啡。”爱德蒙向珊姆挥挥手，然后转过头面向单独坐在那里的藤丸立香，“小姐长得像我认识的一位故人，原谅我的自作主张为你点了一杯咖啡。”

该赞叹搭讪是法国男人刻在基因里的技能吗，随时随地都可以朝任何人发动。

作为被搭讪的对象藤丸立香有一丝僵硬：“谢谢您点的咖啡…”

珊姆轻笑着在藤丸立香面前放上一杯冒着热气的咖啡，在经过爱德蒙时故意压低声音说了一句“老套”，音量却刚好周围人都可以听到。

“我也这么认为。像是为了搭讪而搭讪呢。”冲矢昴走了过来，“您的语气像是早就知晓了藤丸小姐的癖好似的。请给我一杯红茶，谢谢。”

藤丸立香愈加坐立不安。

眼前的青年一副好好先生的样子，暖粉色的头发令人亲近，讲话的声音也很斯文。但毕竟现役御主的身份让人无法忽视，在生死搏斗的战争中谁能保证一个人的性格不会走向极端？  
所有人都是预定的刽子手。

而贸然过来搭话的爱德蒙表现的正如普通的法国男人一般优雅得体，真正的目的却隐藏在斗篷之下。

两个男人话中有话，坐在中间的藤丸立香走也不是留也不是。

“之前藤丸小姐有提过是在天文台实习？是国立天文台吗？”冲矢昴不顾爱德蒙不悦的目光，开始十分自然的介入原本是他和藤丸立香之间的对话。

藤丸立香刚要回答，刚刚还在同盟组里坐着，但没有跟着出去依旧留在餐厅里的世良真纯不知道什么时候也来到吧台，“藤丸小姐只说在天文台实习，并没有说作为研究员，所以……”

她盯着冲矢昴故意一字一顿地说：“在英、国、的格林尼治天文馆，作为博物馆解说员，也是有可能的吧。”

藤丸立香对世良真纯的指向性过于刻意的猜想有些不明所以，不过还是解释道：“只是日本国内的天文馆，并没有很有名的。”

冲矢昴抢过话：“是吗。请务必告诉我名字。”

“呃，冬木市立天文科学馆（注1），不知您是否听说过。”

“很抱歉，没有呢。而且冬木这个城市名也是首次听说，是在哪个县呢？”

“冬木市？”神父言峰四郎听到后一脸惊喜地凑了过来，“太巧了，我的兄长在那里的教会当职。原来藤丸小姐也生活在冬木市，真是太巧了！”

冲矢昂和世良真纯暗暗吃惊，两人相似的眼角眯起一个严峻的弧度。原本以为只是无关的牵连者，而现在居然只是粗浅挖掘就得到了他们之间存在着的联系。看来这些人并不是单纯的乘客吧。

整节第9号车厢都是黑衣组织的包厢。当初宣称装着乐器的箱子已经被逐一打开，里面果不其然装的是重型的武器。

“有了这些轰掉整列火车都不成问题吧大哥！”Vodka他们仔细地检查着一排加特林枪。

Gin也擦拭着自己的伯莱塔：“今晚就行动。”

“哈，我都等不及了！”

Vermouth提醒Gin道：“你要今晚就把所有人杀了我没意见，只是……Bourbon的情况你还不知道吧，他到底召唤了什么从者？”

“那个和你一样的神秘主义者就算逼问了也不会说。只要他加入作战就可以了。

“那么你的作战计划是？”

“你们解决所有人类，我和Bourbon去解决非人类。”

“还是一如既往的粗暴呢。不过武器上是我们占优势，只要一路碾压过去就可以了吧。”

感到手机的振动，工藤新一划开屏幕一看，瞳孔突然收缩。

号码未知，内容只有短短的一句：

“今晚，乌鸦来袭”

注1：原型为现实中的明石市立天文科学馆，离神户最近的一个天文馆。众所周知冬木市的原型是神户市

<2>  
男孩伫立在第7和第8车厢的连接过道。迎面而来的风吹乱了他的头发。掏出手机输入几个字符后，他抬头看向站在身旁的从者，“这样可以吗？”  
梅林淡淡回答道：“我只会告诉提问者现在发生的所有事情，以及以此作为根据判断出将要发生的未来，这之中不会包括我的个人主观意见。你问我这个问题，是想要知道未来将要发生的一切，还是单单只是寻求心理安慰呢？”  
没有预料到这位看起来很随和从者会回答的如此冷淡，甚至还有点刻薄，难道是因为不满意和自己在这里作为前线迎击第一波进攻吗？  
江户川柯南露出一丝苦笑，“就当我寻求心理安慰吧，我还是个孩子。”  
梅林挑挑眉，不予置否。  
从者冷淡的对应让江户川柯南产生了索性让他心情更差的念头，“一切都被工藤新一看透让你很没有成就感吧。”他故意笑得很坏心眼。  
“这一点你也不遑多让。”  
“所以大哥哥你就是在不高兴喽？”  
“被假装成小孩子的男子高中生喊大哥哥真的是一点都高兴不起来。”  
“看吧，果然就是在闹别扭。”  
“我说，这种无聊的对话可以不要继续了吗？”收起魔杖，梅林双手抱胸表示不满。  
“唉~~~大哥哥好冷淡哦~”故意拉住caster的袖子奶声奶气地撒娇，“明明接下来都要共同行动的说~~~”  
“啊啊，要出荨麻疹了。” [注]  
“从者也会荨麻疹吗，有意思。”

梅林没有继续陪小男孩插科打诨，而是抬头视线越过车顶。一道火花划过夜空，速度快到只有英灵的视力才能捕捉。下一秒从一节车厢开外的距离传来金属撞击的声音。

“他们行动了！caster！”男孩摆出迎敌的姿势。  
“是是是，没有工资的工作只能偶尔做做。”魔术师一挥魔杖，站立的地面一朵接一朵地浮现异界的花，“全员的幻术A，嗯……再加上英雄作成吧！应该差不多够用了！”  
于是柯南的脚下也出现了圆形的魔法阵，并从中涌起无数花瓣将他包围。  
“呸呸呸”男孩吐出呛到嘴里的花瓣，“你在搞什么鬼？”这个从者一定是在为刚才的取笑报仇。  
梅林收起魔杖，“嘿咻”一声就地而坐，“给你加了一个强化，就算出现从者也能抵挡一阵，就代替我好好工作吧！”  
“开什么玩笑！你一个从者怎么能让小学生去战斗！”  
“没关系，你现在已经是一位真正的超级小学生了，普通人不是你的对手。”梅林朝他摆摆手以示鼓励，“况且万一有意外情况…我这不是还在这里嘛。”  
正说着，一阵巨响，车门被一团猛火冲开，硝烟之后Gin和他的从者清姬从阴影处走来。

回到几分钟前。  
Korn和Chianti打开第9车厢顶部的逃生窗，正准备把加特林抬上去。Korn刚露出半个脑袋，一颗子弹凌空飞来，堪堪划过他的鸭舌帽，在他旁边的车顶擦出一道火化。Korn心惊肉跳的同时反应迅速地朝下跳回房间。  
Chianti不满地嚷嚷：“什么情况？！”  
Korn摘下帽子，将子弹划破的一面展示给同伴，“上面有狙击手。”  
“Rye”，突然接话的Bourbon犀利的眼神露出阴影，“我早就怀疑他没死。”  
“为什么不早说。”听到令他憎恶的名字感到十分惊愕的Gin将伯莱塔对准了Bourbon的眉心，“注意选择你的言辞，为什么你会觉得那个叛徒还活着？”

“我调查了楠田陆道的死亡，发现有蹊跷。”Bournbon缓慢且简要地叙述了之前调查赤井秀一死亡的经过，不过故意没有提及冲矢昴住在工藤宅的情报，“只是还欠缺那个人是Rye假扮的证据。没有根据的猜测，你觉得我会上报给组织吗？更何况，如果Rye诈死，那么当时执行死刑的Kir就有可能是叛徒。就算是Gin你也不想重蹈年初Curacao的覆辙吧。”最后的话语若有若无带上了威胁的意味，言下之意如果Rum和那位先生知道两次抹杀组织叛徒都失败，且Gin没来得及自己补上这个漏洞，那Gin的后果会是什么已经不需要猜想了。

想到这一层的Gin拨下保险栓，用更加冰冷的眼神看向Bourbon：“没想到啊，Bournbon。原来你会为了取代我在组织中的地位做到这种地步，我也算是为了组织找了一位尽心尽力的成员了吧。一直以来辛苦你了，再……”

“慢着，Gin”在Gin扣下扳机之前，一直站在一旁隔岸观火的Vermouth终于介入这场突发的内讧，“组织禁止内斗，这条规矩不用我多说吧。Gin，没有Rum的命令就擅自行动，一点都不像你的风格，因为Rye失去冷静了吗？”

“哼。”Gin收回枪。

Bournbon松了一口气，“谢谢你，Vermouth。我还以为你要继续保持沉默呢。”  
Vermouth耸耸肩，“我只是考虑到你和你的从者好歹也算是可观的战力，只要Rye在这次确确实实地死掉了那不就没问题了。”

“我知道你们情报人员之间的交情还不错。但这次我先放过你，Bourbon。”对Bournbon和Vermouth之间的私下交易表示这次睁一只眼闭一只眼，Gin接着提出要求，“所以一会儿由你去压制狙击。解决掉狙击手后，Korn和Chianti按照原计划在车顶往前推进，Bourbon就继续往前找出Sherry。”

“车厢内我和Vodka就够了，Vermouth留在这里断后。”

“Berserker，开路吧。”

“如您所愿。”Bersreker浅浅一笑，手中的扇子挥向前方，虚空中霎时跳跃出一条火龙，气势汹涌地顺着扇子所指方向冲去。

随后，Gin和Vodka提起装有武器的黑色提包向前方车厢走去。

剩下的人看向Bourbon，“你打算怎么搞定Rye？”Korn换下了加特林，此时两手空空。

Bourbon思考了几秒，一跃攀上逃生梯扭过头说：“帮我迷惑对方视线几秒钟，让我的从者有时间替我准备工具就好。”

“小菜一碟！”Chianti将一只防毒面具和烟雾弹抛给Bourbon，随后架起狙击枪，“往上扔，这点距离比速度我是不会输的。”

“OK！我数到三！”Bourboun戴好面具开始数数，

“一，二，三！”

话音刚落，烟雾弹在他正上方炸开，第9车厢上方瞬间被烟雾笼罩，可视性几乎为零。

“Rider！就是现在！”随着Bourboun一声令下，灵体化的从者在车厢顶上显出身形。

“嗨嗨！交给我这个天才就没问题！”穿着欧式洋装的小女孩举起比自己身形还要高的魔杖喊道，“任何订单就可以帮你实现！道具制作！以及超越世界之物（Beautiful Journey），投入10%！”

小女孩周身的世界开始重新建构，蓝色的光线编织起一个大致的轮廓，随着表层以惊人的速度填充，完善，一辆白色的马自达RX-7就凭空出现在Bourbon眼前。

副驾驶座的车门“嘭”地弹开，小女孩坐在驾驶位朝自己的御主挥手喊道：“Master~请上车！”

绕是训练有素的三颜特工也被这超越常理的景象惊呆了片刻，在副驾驶座坐稳后又因为第一次在RX-7里的副驾驶视角而感到一丝新奇。

更奇妙的是早已习以为常的生死时速此刻却要将方向盘交给一个外形是未成年，来自时间彼方的陌生人。

从者好笑地看着他百味杂陈的表情。对于知道他一个或者两个身份的人们来说是根本没有机会看到这样略显呆滞的表情。  
“按照昨晚master的要求投影出了master的爱车，并且经由万能的我一番改造，强度媲美最高性能的装甲坦克哦！一定能助您穿越任何障碍！”

Bourbon这才回过神来系好了安全带。

“华丽的冲喽！”发动机发出轰隆隆的巨响，化身为概念上的战车RX-7高调地冲出烟雾，直指前方。

[注]：此处梅林略为参考某物理学教授兼侦探

**Author's Note:**

> 中长篇预定。明显的cp是卡多安娜，另外的可理解为友情向，或者友情以上恋爱未满，至少fgo的人物一定是BG向。若有变故会重新声明。


End file.
